Dear Mom
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Ungkapan Hati Ichigo kepada Ibunya yang telah tiada. Warning : OOC, abal, semi-poetry, dan yang nista-nista -?-. Fic sebelum Ulum. RnR please!


Tangis ini kian mengucur

Meratapi semua telah melebur

Habis luka terlalu hancur

.

Jangan!

Jangan lagi mengulur

Karena kita tak lagi punya hak untuk mengatur

Biarkan saja kenangan itu tumbuh subur

Di dalam hati hingga habis umur

.

.

.

* * *

**Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-'s Presents**

"**Dear Mom"**

**.**

**Bleach**** © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Plotless, abal, tidak mengesankan, semi-poetry, etc.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**No Flame, Please!**

**.**

_**Dedicated to My Mom**_**, yang selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah dan perilaku-ku sampai saat ini dan sampai kapanpun. Aku sayang padamu sampai akhir khayatku..^^

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

.

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

.

Hujan memburu. Aku masih termangu.

Rambut jinggaku berantakkan tanda tidak nyaman. Mataku mungkin memerah— tapi aku tak begitu tahu. Tubuhku lemas. Terenyuh.

Aku benci hujan. Ingatkah dirimu? Aku sangat membencinya. Kronologis cerita hari itu membuatku membenci musim yang penuh dengan labirin memori ini. Musim yang basah, dan terasa pengap dalam dinginnya udara, mencairkan luka lama yang kini mulai kembali membuka.

Meski kedua saudara sedarahku menyukainya, juga pak tua itu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau di hari inilah hari yang paling kukutukki seumur hidupku. Tiap jengkalnya-pun kubenci. Karena aku tahu, ini Hujan. Ya, Hujan, saat-saat dimana makhluk itu merenggut hidupmu. Merenggut semua kebahagiaanku.

Perspektif yang memecah rindu…

.

.

_Hujanlah yang membawamu pergi.._

_Hujanlah yang membuatmu jauh dariku.._

_Hujanlah yang menghantui hidupku.._

.

.

Tak kusangkal dan tak pernah kulepaskan, aku benci. Aku benci hujan.

.

.

**Benar-benar benci..**

.

.

.

.

Tik Tik Tik

Aku berimajinasi. Memandangi foto dirimu yang tersenyum hampa dalam kaca bening yang disinari lampu meja.

Mengetuk-ngetuk— _sambil mengutuk_, meja belajar yang berhiaskan kertas-kertas yang isinya sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Mengatur semua memori. Berfikir bahwa kehilangan dirimu membawa dampak yang begitu besar dalam hidupku.

.

.

**Dampak yang begitu besar..**

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah saat itu kau dan aku berfikir jikalau dirimu akan pergi? Pernahkah kita bermimpi jikalau senyum dan tawa kita sebelum itu adalah hal yang terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan bersama?

Pernahkah kita mengharap? Kalau seandainya hari itu kau tak melindungiku, maka akulah yang akan pergi.

.

_Bukan kau_

.

Sehingga tak ada yang menyesal dan tak ada yang meringis.

Tak ada yang memisuh dan teriris

Tak ada yang menangis— meski kusadari kedua pelupuk mataku menghangat, menumpahkan mata air yang begitu miris

.

.

.

Tik Tik Tik

.

.

Aku mendengar teriakkanmu di hari itu. Teriakkan dalam sunyi, menggema di sudut hati. Pekikkan penuh luka, menusuk jiwa.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengucur begitu saja dari kedua bebatuan cokelat musim gugur milikku. Membasahi pipi. Hujan membawamu. Mengantarkan kepergianmu.

Kau pergi.. _Kau pergi_..

Kau tersenyum pilu, untuk terakhir kalinya padaku. Di bawah hujan gerimis itu.

Kau melindungiku.

_Kau melindungiku…_

.

.

.

.

Tik Tik Tik

.

.

Hari itu aku merutuki diriku habis-habisan.

Kenapa? Apa-apaan ini! Kau benar-benar mengorbankan dirimu untukku. Matamu tertutup. Tubuhmu benar-benar dingin dan— detak jantungmu— tidak! Ini bohong! Kau pasti akan bangun dan tersenyum lagi, 'kan?

Tapi kenapa kau tak juga bangun? Bisakah aku mencerna semuanya dalam otak kecil dan emosi yang begitu labil ini?

Apakah aku yang membunuhmu?

.

Aku gila melihatnya. Melihat jasadmu kosong tanpa nyawa. Melihat kedua gadis kecil yang menangis terluka. Melihat _si Tua_ yang tampak begitu berduka. Aku benar-benar gila. Aku tak tahan melihatnya.

Ini rasional tapi tak bisa kuanggap fakta. Aku tak mau menganggapnya nyata. Ini hanyalah fana! Hanya khayalan saat aku melupakan segalanya!— Tapi aku tak bisa melawan pikiran jernihku yang dikelilingi kekalutan saat ini. Teoritis tapi tak tertulis. Mengikis.

Kau benar-benar pergi. Kau benar-benar pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kugapai.

.

_Tak bisa_

.

.

Tak bisa kuhentikan, biarpun berusaha kutahan, gerimis benar-benar turun dari mataku sendiri.

.

_Gerimis yang mengantarmu pergi_

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai kapanpun, mereka akan meratapi kepergianmu. Kau tahu, jikalau keberadaanmu adalah hal yang berharga dalam hidup mereka— begitu pula denganku, mengisi alam bawah sadar kami semua. Senyum, tawa, canda, luka; semuanya kau bagi tanpa rana. Irama yang menyongsong senja.

Kau tahu, dirimu bagai cakrawala : **menghisap luka, menghapus derita, menggapai asa, menyongsong cita**.

.

_Kau hidupku._

.

Kau tahu. Kau benar-benar tahu itu. Dan kau benar-benar penyemangat hidupku yang rapuh. Kau pijar yang takkan pernah padam. Tak merunduk, tetap teguh tegak berdiri menopang semua yang kau cintai.

.

_Kau nafasku._

.

.

Kaulah yang paling berharga. Satu-satunya Ibu yang paling kucintai; _Masaki Kurosaki_.

Kutatapi lagi senyuman abadi dalam bingkai itu. Kuingat semua tentang dirimu, tentang apa yang telah kau perbuat hingga merubah hidupku…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepada Ibundaku

Bagaimanakah dirimu?

Masihkah kau tersenyum dalam relung waktu

Menyapa sudut hatiku yang sendu

Tersimpul mati dalam rindu

.

.

Kepada Ibundaku

Suara hujan hari itu masih bergaung dalam telingaku

Pekikkan, ratapan, teriakkan pilu

Membentuk sungai kecil di mata cokelat musim gugur milikku

Meski air mataku beku..

Beku..

.

.

Kepada Ibundaku

Apakah engkau mendengar suaraku?

Meratapi memori tentang dirimu dalam pilu

Tertatih mendengarkan hangat suaramu

Terseok mencari rindumu

.

.

Kepada Ibundaku

Bahagiakah dirimu? Bahagiakah engkau melihatku dan semua berjuang di dalam hidup yang begitu keras penuh rimba benalu?

Rindukah dirimu padaku?

Adakah sedikit benci yang kau taruh pada diriku?

Karena sesalku tak lagi tertahankan meski hari-hari itu telah lama berlalu

Aku rindu, Bu..

Aku benar-benar rindu

.

.

Kepada Ibundaku

Adakah salahku padamu?

Pantaskah aku bersimpuh di kakimu?

Pantaskah diriku masih kau sebut dalam setiap doa-doa juga senyumanmu?

Pantaskah wajah ini menemui dirimu?

.

.

Kepada Ibundaku

Meski tangis ini tumpah; bening dalam bisu

Aku akan selalu menunggu

Memandangi senyuman abadimu yang terukir dalam sebuah memoriam haru

Memacu hidup, merenungi, mengenang, mengingat dirimu hingga akhir khayat dan riwayatku

.

.

.

Dan, menyayangimu, hingga akhir usiaku..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku sayang padamu, Ibu.._

_Sampai s__aat ini dan selamanya.._

.

.

***Owari***

**__OoO__

* * *

**

.

.

.

**A/N** : GYAA! Gaje! Hie! *plak*

Oke, ini _special_ banget buat Ibundaku tercinta. Gak ada event apa-apa sih, tapi ini sebagai bentuk rasa sayangku kepadanya. Mengingat begitu berpengaruhnya Ia dalam hidupku. Kubuat saat hari hujan, saat-saat di mana kenangan Ichigo yang buruk itu bangkit. Jadi ini juga _special_ buat Ichigo.^w^.

Maap gaje dan maap juga gak mutu. Ini sekedar pelepas stress aja kok. _Ehm, ini Fic terakhir (mungkin), sebelum Ulum saya_. Jadi tolong didoain, karena Peringkat saia kemaren turun dan sampai bikin saya nangis (dan lagi-lagi Ibuku tercinta menenangkan, agar tidak terlalu kecewa). The Hacker I Love bakal saya lanjutin sehabis Ulum, soalnya banyak sekali hambatan dan fict itu membuat saya harus berkonsentrasi lebih besar, karena harus menggabungkan dua jalan cerita yang jauh berbeda dan harus berkutat dengan yang namanya istilah Hacking, Cracking, dsb.

Ini juga semi-poetry saya yang pertama, jadi saran akan sangat diharapkan.

Ah, gak usah terlalu lama—

.

.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
